


Some Extra Help

by ih3artgerm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ih3artgerm/pseuds/ih3artgerm
Summary: Halfway through your junior year of high school, you realize Eren hasn’t been able to get a good grade. Upon Mikasa’s request, you take on the mission to help him.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Some Extra Help

The sound of the papers is the only noise present in the room. From the corner of your eye, you can see students holding their breath, scared.

As your teacher hands out the graded exams, a smile never leaves your lips.

“Well done, Y/N!” The tall man standing in front of you says as you take the paper from his hands, “Once again the highest grade in the class!”

You excitedly move your shoulders before turning around to see Eren, tears in his eyes as he crumbles the paper in his hands.

Before you can say anything to comfort him, Mikasa takes the test from his hand.

“Another failing grade, Eren?” she says, Your eyes widen in horror as you were expecting her to be more compassionate with the poor boy. Your eyes fall on him, watching carefully for his next reaction.

“I just can’t seem to understand this. At all.” He says while taking the crumbled paper from her hands and shoving it in his backpack. Your heart hurts seeing him like this but you force your feelings down, trying not show him any pity for he will not take it well.

Suddenly, you are pulled away from your thoughts by Mikasa’s voice calling your name.

“What?” You ask, shaking your head and once again bringing your eyes up to her, who now stands behind Eren’s chair, her hands on his shoulders.

“Would you tutor him?” She asks while shaking Eren’s body gently. You notice how he quietly slaps her hand, trying to get her to stop.

You stare into Eren’s green eyes for a few seconds before gently nodding your head. The tiniest smile forms on Mikasa’s face before she goes off to talk to Armin.

As the bell rings, you start to put away all of your belongings before feeling a gentle hand touching your hair. 

Startled, you look behind you to see a sad Eren, who quietly whispers in your ear that he will be waiting for you in the school’s library. 

.

While you place your books in the locker, you feel your heart beating in your throat with excitement. The simple thought of being alone with Eren is enough to almost send you into a cardiac arrest.

For a second, your mind wanders back to his deep, green eyes staring at you as sadness fills them. The only reason you are brought back to reality is the realization that you are going to be late for your study session with him.

As you slam the locker shut, you bolt towards the library, trying to avoid any teachers or school staff that might be around, ready to get you into trouble.

Catching your breath, you fix your skirt and tuck a loose strand of hair behind your ear. As you put on your best smile, you walk past the heavy, brown doors before laying your eyes on Eren.

He’s sitting right next to the window, eyes down as he reads a book resting on his legs. Taking a deep breath, you walk towards him, your heart beating so fast it almost stops for a second.

Quietly, you tap his shoulder before pulling the chair in front of you. Eren places his book in his backpack as he pulls out his test and the material necessary for your studies.

You notice his hands placed on each side of the notebook, both closed into loose fists as he stares at the blank page. You can sense a wave of panic rushing through his body as he inhales quietly.

In a second, you place your index, middle and ring finger against his hand, gently holding it, trying to give him a sense of calm and security.

“Are you ready?” You whisper, trying not to disturb others around you. He smiles gently before nodding.

You open your notebook and grab a pencil. “Let’s start by going over the basic”

.

After a while, you look at the clock to see that it’s been two hours since you first started studying. You finally feel like Eren has started to understand what you are talking about.

“Ok, so I’m gonna write down a very simple equation and I want you to find t, ok?.”

You can see the determination in his eyes as he eagerly nods. You grab your pencil and start writing on the page.

6t + 5 = 3

As he focuses on the paper, you stare at him. Butterflies appear in your stomach while you watch how focused he is.

With a smile on his face, he now turns the page to you, allowing you to have a better view of the question that was written down.

6t = 5 -3

6t = -2

t = -2/6

t = -⅓

“YOU DID IT!” You say excitedly but rather loudly, earning not only loud “Shhh” but also a nasty look from the librarian, to who you whisper a voiceless “I’m sorry”

Eren lets out a quiet laugh before looking at you. “I actually did it!”

You feel your heart beating in your throat. The sun hitting his head from behind makes his face fade into a shadow with nothing left but his smile. 

“Would you like to try something harder?” You ask, trying your best to ignore the blush rising in your cheeks and the butterflies that still fly around in your stomach.

He simply shakes his head, resting his left arm on the back of the chair while his right he pushes his own hair back. A tired sigh leaves his body.

“I don’t think I can. Do you mind if we pick it up tomorrow?” He asks.

“Yeah.” You reply, packing your bag once again. “Same time?”

He nods as he gets up. “That works. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Before you get a chance to say goodbye, he has already walked out of the door towards Mikasa and Armin, who were patiently waiting for him outside the building. 

Letting out a sigh of your own, you start to make your way towards home. The image of Eren’s eyes not leaving your mind for a second until realization suddenly dawns on you.

“Oh shit.”

.

As you are lying in bed, ready to go to sleep, you feel your cheeks growing warm while thinking about the way he smiled at you earlier in the day. 

Turning to face the wall, you start to wonder what his lips would feel like against yours. You close your eyes and picture him in front of you.

The fantasy plays in your head and quietly you get close to the wall, feeling the coldness touch your lips. Once you open your eyes, you stare at the surface ahead of you. Frustrated, you cover your head with your blankets.

Suddenly, you feel your phone vibrating underneath your pillow, forcing you to shift. You squint your eyes as the bright light hits your face.

His name contrasts against your lockscreen and you feel your cheeks blushing harder than before as you unlock your phone.

You quickly place your phone down, grabbing the pillow that rested by your side and placing it on your face. A scream leaves your throat as you intensely smack your feet against the bed, a mix between excitement and embarrassment.

A few minutes pass and you can’t do anything other than stare at the text messages you’ve just received.

His words floating around in your head. “Did he mean what I think he did?” You think to yourself, tightly embracing your pillow.

Tired of waiting for a response, you simply lock your screen and lay back down. Thoughts running through your minds as you are now unable to close your eyes and go to sleep.

You create fantasies in your head about the way Eren’s lips would feel against your own until you lull yourself to sleep.

.

As you take a sit for the last class of the day, you notice the Trio entering the classroom. Your fantasies from last night come rushing through your mind once again as soon as you lay your eyes on Eren. Your cheeks start blushing and, quickly, you turn around, facing the whiteboard in silence.

The smell of his cologne hits you all at once and you realize he is once again sitting behind you. Your whole body contracts itself and you try not to act embarrassed or nervous, but fail miserably.

Once your teacher enters the room, the entire class falls silent and you thank whoever is out there for not having to speak with Eren right now.

As the class goes on, you feel a small piece of paper slide from your hair to your shoulders and land on your lap. Confused, you open it and read the following message:

“Are you still up for our study date?”

Your heart now beats twice as fast as you realize who’s handwriting this is. You write down “hell yeah” before sneakily passing it back to him, making sure your teacher is not paying attention.

Eren lets out a quiet, soft giggle as you gently turn around to look at him. The smile on his face brings goosebumps up and down your whole body, so you simply turn around and face the board yet again.

.

After class, you stand up, prepared to look back and realize he has already left, but much to your surprise, Eren is waiting for you by the door.

“You ready?” He asks, smiling at you once again. You can feel your legs getting weaker and you have to use all of your strength to make sure you won’t fall. So you simply nod.

As you are about to enter the library, someone calls your name. You quickly turn around to find Jean looking at you nervously, a weak but gentle smile on his lips.

“Hey Y/N…. I was wondering if you would like to get some ice cream sometime this week?” He asks, his left hand touching the back of his neck. You notice how red his cheeks are and you smile at him.

Before you can say anything, Eren wraps his arm around you and pulls you closer. A subtle gasp leaves your body as he plants his lips against your cheek.

“Get away, horse face.” He says, a smug smirk taking over his features. “She’s mine!”

Jean’s face contorts into a pained smile, “Well, whenever you realize he SUCKS” Jean says, empathizing the last word, Eren flipping him off with his other hand, “My invitation still stands.”

You nod and flash him a bright smile, watching as the two boys shoot daggers at each other. Eren’s arm never leaves your waist up until the moment you have to sit down in the library..

As you both pull out your notebooks, you find enough courage to ask him about it.

“Why did you say we’re together?”

You notice the red shade taking over his cheeks as he tries at all costs to avoid your gaze. “I just didn’t want you to go out with Jean.”

“Why not?” You ask, gently placing your hand on his chin, forcing him to look at you.

“Because I was hoping you would go out with me instead.” He whispers.

You can feel your heart beating in your throat and are suddenly hyper-aware of the strand of your hair that gently touches your cheeks.

A sigh leaves your chest and a smile completely takes over your face as you wrap your arms around him. He doesn’t say anything but it takes Eren less than two seconds to wrap his arms around your waist, pulling you closer.

“I would love to go out with you!” You say, looking deep into his green eyes.

A smile on his lips, he gets an inch away from you.

“Is it ok if I kiss you?” He whispers, you can feel his warm breath hitting your skin.

“Yes.” It’s all you have time to say before Eren closes any distance between your bodies. His lips are just as soft as you imagined and his minty breath against your mouth feels wonderful.

The only reason you break away is the necessity for air. A small peck on the lips before you focus on the math book resting on the table.

“Ready to nail this?” You ask, a smile on your face and a pencil in your hand.

He smiles brightly at you before responding, “As long as you’re here, I’m ready for everything.”

Gently pushing his arm in a playful manner, you both let out a giggle before focusing on the number and letters written on the pages.

“Wait shit, this actually looks hard.” He says, terror taking over his eyes.

“Don’t worry.” You say as you take his hand, rubbing your thumb against his skin. “You got this!”

He nods, trying his best to focus on the exercise.

You lay your eyes on him as he works and a smile never leaves your lips. You gently touch his hair and he nuzzles himself against your touch.

Thinking to yourself that you should find a way to thank Mikasa for pairing the two of you, Eren moves away from the page, allowing you to have a better view of his writing.

You shake your head gently, letting out a sigh, “This is gonna be a long study date.”


End file.
